Blizzard and Inferno
by AngryBandit59
Summary: When Ice Queen accidentally destroys Flame Prince's house on a search for her a new place to call her own, they swear to make it up to each other by finding a new house for each of them... problem is, they end up crashing together, and Flame Prince can't help but feel attracted to the icy witch... ( will contain Ice Queen x Flame Prince, Fiolee, and possible lemons)
1. Flame and Frost

**Just another forewarning, this fic will contain Ice Queen x Flame Prince, Fiolee, sexy Ice Queen, and probably lemons. **

* * *

Ice Queen flew above the clouds, surveying the landscape. She was now, in all technicalities, homeless, ever since that infernal fire boy burned down her kingdom.

She had been looking for a decent home for her and her penguins to live in for a few days now. She had looked everywhere, but none of the princes would let her stay with them. She was a fine lady for crying out loud! She couldn't live out in the barren, anarchtic desert... besides, her penguins couldn't stand that kind of weather.

She thought about trying to crash with Marshall Lee, but he was kind of awkward around her... and kept calling her Simone. '_Vampire must be fruit loops...'_ she thought to herself.

She tried to stay with Fionna and Cake, but that was no good. Both Lord Monochromicorn and his and Cake's monokittens were living there, so there would be no room. At least they let her store her things and penguins in there until she found her new dream house.

That's when the frosty witch heard soft sobbing echo throughout the hills. Curiously, she flew in between the jagged rocks and came to cliff-side, where what appeared to be a sobbing fire crouched next to a large, flaming house of wood.

Ice Queen narrowed her eyes then realized who it was... it was the very same fire-elemental who had reduced her whole kingdom to a giant puddle, the Flame Prince.

Narrowing her stormy, white eyes in anger, she flew down to the crouched form of the sobbing boy, "Hey, you! What are you crying for?! Because of you, I lost my whole kingdom, I should be the one crying!"

The boy looked up, lava spilling from his orange eyes down off of his cheeks, "I- I'm sorry..." he apologized with a sniffle.

Ice Queen's eyes widened, and she floated there in shock. She had expected a fight, but the flaming teen was just apologizing to her... very uncharacteristic of a fire-elemental.

Some sort of inner kindness, or pity, overtook the queen's body, and she sat down in front of him, "So, what's your problem?"

Flame Prince was hesitant at first, but then he realized that she was probably the only person who he could talk to right now, besides Flamba, who was currently asleep... and who he had already dumped his sorrows on.

He sniffed a bit, "We-well, after our fight, Fionna and I broke up... that's when I went to go stage a revolt against my mother and take over the Fire Kingdom to rule in peace..."

Due to her inner Simone, Ice Queen smiled softly, much to Flame Prince's surprise, "What next?"

Flame Prince grit his teeth together, "It failed, but I managed to escape... after that, I really missed Fionna, and I had nothing to do... so my thoughts kept drifting back to her... so, I decided to go and try to get back together with her... bu-but... that's when I saw..."

His flames shot up and grew brighter, surprising Ice Queen. He stood, starting to pace around,"That's when I saw Fionna and that monster, Marshall Lee, tongue-wrestling... I can't believe I fell in love with that slut! Honestly! Two days after we break up and she already has a new boyfriend?!"

Ice Queen still sat on the ground, looking at the boy with eyes full of pity and understanding. Flame Prince's fiery aura died down... that's when he noticed Ice Queen was sitting with her legs open, unintentionally giving him a clear view of her white panties.

A dark red blush formed on his orange cheeks, and he quickly turned, running his hand through his flaming mohawk, "Jeez... sorry about burning down your kingdom and all..."

Ice Queen smiled, floating up, "It's OK... but now you've got to pay me back. Just help me find a new home, and we're even."

Flame Prince smiled. She extended her hand out, but the fiery teen didn't except, "Uh... Ice Queen? Wouldn't I burn you if we shook hands?"

Ice Queen smiled proudly, pointing at her golden choker embroiled with a blue gem around her neck, "I found this in my melted basement when I was salvaging my stuff... it casts an automatic, discrete, and powerful flame-shield around the wearer."

Flame Prince raised an eyebrow, "Why are you wearing it? You weren't planning on killing me were you?"

Ice Queen smiled, leaning over to him, "Naw... just between you and me, I think it makes me look really sexy..."

She struck a pose, placing her hands behind her head and pushing her bust out, lifting her chin to give him a good view of both her cleavage and choker, "You like?"

Flame Prince felt a welling within his groin. Now that they weren't locked in combat, he did notice she was pretty sexy... she appeared to be in her early 30's, with both a large chest and wide hips. Not to mention that she kept in excellent shape, and her blue-skin was in near perfect condition... made him wonder why she even had to kidnap princes.

What the two failed to notice, however, was when Ice Queen struck her pose, her shapely behind knocked up against a weak point on his wooden house, and the entire structure collapsed.

Ice Queen grinned sheepishly and turned around looking at the collapsed, flaming structure. "Uh... guess we'll both have to find each other a new house now, huh?"

Flame Prince sighed, "It's okay... I probably should have made my house a more sturdy material than wood anyway... it was actually a bit of a bitch to live in. I had to constantly patch it because of the wood charring to ash, so it actually be for the best to find a more reliable house."

Suddenly, a small fire creature crawled out from the burning wreckage the fallen house, "Hey Flame Prince what was that- HOLY GUCAAMOLE, WHAT IS THAT CRAZY BITCH DOIN' HERE?!" it cried out in a thick, female New York accent.

Flame Prince quickly scooped Flamba up, explaining the situation to her. When he was done, he looked over at Ice Queen, "So, you ready to go house-hunting?"

She smiled, taking off into the sky, "Are you kidding?! My middle name is house!" screamed the witch, flying around in circles in the air.

Flame Prince sighed. This was going to be one hell of a next few days...


	2. Islo

Flame Prince flew through the night sky, finally landing onto a beach, stumbling onto the sand, his fire aura dying down a bit as he fell over into the grainy substance from his landing's lack of support.

Ice Queen landed next to him, "You OK?"

Flame Prince sat up, spitting some sand out of his mouth, "Yeah... what's so great about this island anyway?" Ice Queen laughed shrilly, "'Cause, it's not just an island... this island is my friend."

Flame Prince raised an eyebrow and sat up, Flamba crawling out of his coat pocket, a look of annoyance on her face,"'Watcha' talkin' 'bout, ya wacko? Islands aren't animate objec-"

"Oh, are we?" interrupted a booming voice from behind Flame Prince. He spun around, Flamba having to grab onto his shoulder to prevent herself from being flung off.

He gasped. The island had a gigantic face etched into the sand! "Whoa..." the fiery prince blurted out, " I heard rumors about living islands, but I never thought they were true..."

Ice Queen snickered, "That's right, and he's not just any island person; he's the Islo, the Island Prince!" Flame Prince smiled at his face, "Nice to meet you, Island Prince."

"Nice to meet you too, flame guy." spoke the living landmass, a smile spreading across his sandy face, "Any friend of Ice Queen's is a friend of mine."

Flamba jumped off of Flame Prince's shoulder, "Hey! And he's not just any flame guy; he's the Flame Prince!"

The island continued to smile, "Oh! Well, nice to meet you, Flame Prince... what do you guys need?"

Ice Queen clasped her hands together, "Well... to make a long story short, we need a place to stay..."

Island Prince frowned, "Uh... sorry, guys. I'm not sure if I can survive with a fire-elemental living on me... if my plants burn up, I'll die."

Ice Queen hissed, "Oh! No! We didn't mean forever! Just for the night. Please?"

Island Prince released a 'hmmm', "Well, I-"

"Island Prince, you cheating motherfucker!" cried out a harsh, shrill female voice in the sky. Flame Prince, Flamba, and Ice Queen looked to the sky to see a huge, disembodied head of a panther wearing a pink wig flying towards them from the heavens.

"Oh no..." said Island Prince, thoroughly frightened, "it's my ex-girlfriend, the Party Goddess!"

Flame Prince's eyes widened as the cat-head barreled towards them, "A real goddess...?" breathed out the fire-powered teen.

Ice Queen grit her teeth, "She's not a real goddess, Flame Prince... trust me, shes powerful, but she's still just an overly possessive, narcissistic bitch."

Flamba scoffed, "Yeah, your one to talk, you craz-" Flamba never got to finish, due to Flame Prince kicking sand into her mouth to quiet her down.

The head stopped on a dime, descending down towards the island. The disembodied panther head scrutinized the Queen of Cool, before hissing, "Oh, I see now! That crazy hoe attacked me, yet you're still cheating on me with her?!"

Island Prince narrowed his eyes, "Hey! We're just friends, first off... second off, you broke up with me, remember!"

The Party Goddess narrowed her yellow eyes, "I Did not, you stupid chunk of sand!"

Flame Prince looked over at Ice Queen, "Care to explain whats going on here, Ice Queen?"

Ice Queen rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Heh... that'll have to be a story for another day..."

Suddenly, the Party Goddess turned around, blasting Islo with orange balls of energy she fired from her maw.

Island Prince screamed in pain as the energy balls ignited his forest. Flame Prince narrowed his eyes, "Ice Queen, put out that fire, and I'll take care of the crazy bitch that started it!"

Ice Queen shook her head, "Right." She then flew above the Island Prince, shooting blankets of snow down at the raging fire that was burning his vegetation.

Flame Prince spun around, shooting a large fireball at Party Goddess. The ball exploded against the side of her head, knocking her pink wig into the ocean under her and singing her fur. She roared in fury, rushing at Flame Prince. The fiery teen reacted quickly, using his flame powers to blast off into the sky, kicking up the sand underneath him. The cloud of sand got into the Party Goddesses' eyes, making her scream in pain and confusion. Flame Prince finished off his assault by cupping his hands by his side, charging up some flaming energy, then finally releasing it, sending a huge beam of fire down at the false goddess, exploding her into streamers.

Flame Prince huffed in exhaustion, slowly floating down towards the island, before passing out on Islo's beach from exhaustion.


	3. Party Time

Flame Prince woke up wrapped in a fire-blanket, laying in the middle of a well-furnished living room. He grunted, unwrapping himself and taking in his surroundings.

He walked over to the window, placing his orange hand upon it. The house was apparently on a cliff, overlooking the sea.

"Oh, you're up! Don't use that much power again, I was worried about you!"

Flame Prince turned around to see Ice Queen standing there, eating a plate of eggs, wearing only her lacy blue underwear.

Flame Prince's face turned several shades darker as he turned away, "For the love of Glob, Ice Queen! Put some clothes on!"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Fine. I thought you'd like to see a hot, scantily-clad woman... meh... your loss."

She turned around, making sure to sway her hips as she took another bite of eggs.

"Wait," cried Flame Prince a little louder than he intended, "-how did we get here...?"

The crazy Queen shrugged smirked at him, "I brought us here after you passed out. It's a hunting lodge for my old friend, Hunter Warlock. But, while you were out for a few days, I skinned the party goddesses' fur and traded it for this house! Pretty neat, huh?"

Flame Prince blinked a bit, "Bu- but... she exploded into confetti!"

Ice Queen shrugged, "Hey, it took a while, but I managed to patch her up. Anyway, I think we should live together for a while, since we both earned it, in a way."

"Aw, hell no!" cried Flamba, barging into the room, "-Flame Prince, let's kick this bitch out!"

Flame Prince narrowed his eyes at Flamba, "Flamba! I'm not going to kick her out!"

Flamba growled, "Fine, let's go."

Flame Prince rubbed the back of his head, looking away awkwardly, "Actually..."

"Wait... don't tell... me... YOU WANT TO STAY HERE WITH HER?!"

Ice Queen put down her plate, placing her hands on her hips, "Hey, I'm right here, you ugly little firecracker!"

Flamba gasped. She stuck her nose up and proudly walked out of the house.

Ice Queen looked over at FP, "Don't you want to go after her?"

Flame Prince shook his head, "Naw... she'll be back eventually."

Ice Queen smiled brightly at him, "So... what do you wanna do now?"

Flame Prince opened his mouth, but Ice Queen clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Doesn't matter!" she said, "we're breaking in our new crib tonight! I invited all of my friends!"

Flame Prince frowned, "Uh... who would those be?"

Ice Queen cackled, "Oh, don't be silly! I have loads of friends... OK, so it might be a pretty small party, but I know for a fact that Hunter Warlock and Abrakdanelia will be here... oh, and my penguins! And don't forget about Fionna, Marshall Lee, and Cake!"

Flame Prince's back tensed up, "Uh... you invited my ex and her new boyfriend here?"

Ice Queen snorted and acted like that was the most silly question in Ooo, "Of course I did! Fi and I are like peanut butter and jelly... or something. Anyway, Marshall seems like a nice enough guy, albeit hes a few petals short of a rose... hear what I'm saying?"

Flame Prince rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yea, whatever. Just... don't try and destroy the house, OK?"

Ice Queen smiled brightly, "Deal."

* * *

Fionna, wearing a blue dress, walked around the large hunting lodge, now a home for her ex-archenemy.

She walked into a large study, where there was an expensive looking fire-place in the middle of rows and rows of books.

"Whoa..." she breathed out.

"Impressed?" said Hunter Warlock, stepping out from behind her, startling the human girl, "I made it myself... I'll miss the old joint..."

He twirled around his black, fur cape, "but this sweet-ass goddess pelt is WAY more worth it..."

Fionna laughed a bit, "He he... yeah, that is neat..."

She walked back out into the hall. She was not very comfortable there, to say the least. She had to cancel her date with Marshall for Ice Queen's party, but Marshall still cared deeply for his motherly figure, and wanted all of his friends to come celebrate.

Among the guests, besides Abrakadaniela and Hunter Warlock, were the Scream Kings, Prince Gumball (who Fionna was sure was being sexual harassed by the queen of cool by now,), Cake, Lord Mono, and the Monokittens.

That was why Fionna was so surprised when she saw a man in a white suit standing in one of the hallways, sipping on a glass of scotch.

He looked over at her and smirked. This dude was creepy. He had on a white suit with a yellow tie and black collared shirt underneath, and a black fedora. His hair was a ghastly white, same shade as his skin. Black, lighting-bolt like scars ran down his hands and from under his pure yellow eyes.

Before Fionna could back away, the man was practically on top of her. He stood at a least 7 ft, towering over the human teen.

He gave a wicked smile and spoke in a slight southern draw, "Mrs. Fionna, if I'm not mistaken. Nice to meet you, I'm Blitz."

She gave a fake little smile, "Uh... yeah. Look, Mr. Blitz, this is kind of a private party..."

"Oh, I understand. Hey. You're Marshall Lee's girlfriend, right?"

She shook her head up and down, starting grab hold of the crystal sword she kept in her dress.

"Damn, me and that crazy-ass kid go way back. I was friends with his pa. Even better friends with his ma, if ya catch my drift..."

"Blitz?! What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!" screamed Marshall, flying into the hall.

Blitz looked over at him and grinned, "Aw... if it ain't wittle Marshmallow! And hes all gwoun up! How cute!"

Marshall balled his fists up, "I suggest you step away from her..."

Blitz put his finger up under Fi's chin, "Yeah? Or what?"

Fionna responded by punching the man in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. She followed up with an uppercut, knocking the man's fedora off and sending him crashing to the ground.

Fionna jumped back next to Marshall, "Who is that guy?!"

Marshall looked over at his girlfriend, "That asshole's name is Blitz. Hes a powerful lighting demon and my Mom's top enforcer. He was a drug dealer back before the Mushroom War, but he was struck by lightning, and my mother struck a deal with him. He would let him live if he became a demon and served her."

Blitz got up, his black scars beginning to turn blue as he bent over and grabbed his fedora, placing it back upon his head.

"Now you've done made me mad..." he said, wiping some blood from his bottom lip. Lightning began to crackle up and down the demon's body, and he pointed his finger at Fionna.

Before he could fire, several arrows hit Blitz in the back. The white suited-demon spun around, and standing there was Hunter Warlock, his bow in hand.

Blitz grunted, pulling out the arrows, allowing his blueish blood to spill out his back. He snapped them all in one hand, "OK, now I'm really mad!"

Suddenly, all the other party guests burst through into the hallway, headed by Ice Queen.

"HEY!" she shouted, "-whatcha doin' here, boy?!"

Blitz grunted, '_Damn. To many of these bastards have shown up.' _he backed up, looking over at Fionna, who had drawn her crystal sword.

He smiled wickedly, '_I can't exactly return empty handed to the boss lady, now can I?'_

The electric demon raised his fist in the air, lightning dancing around it. He slammed it against the ground, and in a blinding flash of light, everyone in the room was temporally stunned.

Marshall was the first to come to... and the first to notice Fionna was missing.

"Fi!?" he called out, flying though the lodge at high speeds, "FI!?"

No answer. Blitz had kidnapped her...


End file.
